


my own secret ceremonials

by elegantidler



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: (Ed), Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Riddlebird Week, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantidler/pseuds/elegantidler
Summary: Early morning domesticity and softnessRiddlebird Week Day 2: Music/Dance





	my own secret ceremonials

Oswald’s penthouse on Monday mornings is Edward’s favorite place in the world.

He likes it there on other mornings too, but there’s something special about Mondays.

The city is quiet and the air is still. The early morning sunlight streams in through the large windows, and the club below them is empty and closed until Tuesday evening.

The city seems to pause and close its eyes, and take a breath before time truly starts again.

Neither of them have anywhere to go, anything to do, or anyone to be.

No one is heaping expectations on him, or doubting him, or yelling at him.

No one is misgendering him, or sneaking second glances, or staring at him outright as though they think that if they stare hard enough they can figure out what he is.

He is just Edward and Oswald is just Oswald.

And they’re together.

Together in these mornings, in these moments, in these lives they’ve made for themselves.

Together in this _home_.

Oswald plays music on his battered old record player and the sound fills the penthouse with warmth.

Edward ambles around the kitchen, still in his pajamas, head nodding absently to the music, as he makes breakfast.

Oswald makes coffee and passes a cup to Edward as he wraps his arms around Edward’s waist and they gently sway together to the music while Edward cooks.

If the weather is warm they will sip coffee on the balcony and divide up the newspaper as they watch the city wake up below them.

Even the rising sunlight looks better on mornings like these, strong and golden and _hopeful_.

And sometimes, when the morning is particularly good, Oswald will pull Edward up from the table and they will hold each other close and dance together to the crackling music.

Their steps are awkward, and they don’t quite know what they’re doing; they never had anyone to dance with before they met one another.

But Oswald will rest his head on Edward’s shoulder and Edward will trace patterns on Oswald’s back and they will both be completely content in each other’s arms.

They don’t know what will happen tomorrow, or the next day, but the sunlight catches them and they’re golden anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This, and the rest of my Riddlebird week ficlets take place in the same universe as my [everything is different the second time around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407125) story and all tell the story of Eddie and Oswald's relationship but they can be read in any order really. 
> 
> Title is from Florence and the Machine's Only If For A Night


End file.
